1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to eye glasses. Particularly, the present invention relates to reading glasses having an integral case.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications and references. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background of the scientific principles and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Foldable eyeglasses are well known. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,664, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,144, U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,019; and those described at www.optimaxchina.com/folding_glasses.htm. Other inventions are known which provide a magnifying glass which pivots away from its holder. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. No. Des 413,504; U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,936; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,494. The problem with inventions which provide a magnifying glass which pivots away from its holder is that they do not provide a single frame within which a plurality of lenses are disposed. As such, use of such a magnifying glass does not stereoscopically enhance a user's vision. Another problem that is often encountered with known foldable eyeglasses is that a user who requires reading glasses needs to keep reading glasses with them virtually anytime to prevent having to look for them or lose them.
Users of glasses typically need their glasses with them at all times. Nail files are often used on a regular basis. Incorporating a nail file or the like into a compact pair of glasses, which is attachable to an object, not only enables a user to keep the glasses with them more easily, but also provides a user with the added benefit of also having a file readily available.
None of the prior art foldable glasses provide a user with the ability to attach the eyeglasses to an item. Also, none of the prior art foldable glasses provide a user with a file. There is thus a present need for a pair of foldable glasses which comprises an attachment mechanism and which further optionally provides a user with a file incorporated with or otherwise connected to the eyeglasses. Finally, none of the prior art eyeglasses comprise a case which is integrally incorporated with the ear pieces, such that the earpieces of the eyeglasses themselves fold to cover all, or substantially all of the lens surfaces.